The Next Generation
by Bryce is a Ninja
Summary: Warning: please don't read if you did not read the Percy Jackson series. Lance, son of Percy Jackson joins a quest with fellow demigods to defeat the evil ice elemental monsters. I've never wrote in this category so please don't be highly critical on me, thank you


**Disclaimer**:** I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Heroes of Olympus in any way shape or form. **

**This is my first time writing a Percy Jackson Fan fiction so please do not be highly critical on me.**

**I read all the Percy Jackson series but have not read the Mark of Athena nor Hall/house (don't remember) of Hades yet.**

**Don't read if have not read the Percy Jackson series :l**

**Chapter l**

**Lance**

* * *

"Hey mom what are the two great prophecies?" asks the boy

"Well Lance the first great prophecy was the Titan war in which Percy Jackson(These were just the main peoples) which is son of Poseidon, Annebeth Chase thyself, daughter of Athena, Grover Underwood a satyr, Thalia Grace daughter of Zeus, Nico Di Angelo son of Hades, which are half mortal half god, defeated Kronos's army which a very corrupted demigod Luke , was taken over by Kronos himself. The Roman demigod such as Jason(sorry I forget his last name) defeated the titan Krios and was a praetor at camp Jupiter, which was insane. The second great prophecy, the giant war, the giants were the evil children of Gaea which is the Earth goddess. The giant war ended using seven demigods to partake in it, Jason the Roman demigod which is son of Jupiter, Piper the Greek demigod which was daughter of Aphrodite, Leo Greek demigod which was son of Hephaestus, Percy Jackson Greek demigod which is son of Poseidon also, your father, Hazel Levesque Roman demigod which is daughter of Pluto, and finally Frank Zhang Roman demigod which is son of Mars." says his mom. "P.S. There are more people to the prophecies though I didn't want to name them."

"So since my dad is a son of Poseidon and you are a daughter of Athena what would I be?" asks Lance.

"Well you would be gifted even more than others, you would be capable to control the seas and be gifted in smarts and weaving, I think." says Annebeth.

"This will be your first year going to camp Half Blood." Said Annebeth, as they pull into the camp's supposed "parking lot" I heard my mom say something like "Try not to get killed in training!" which is very reassuring.

"NEW DEMIGOD CONTACT CHIRON THIS INSTANT! HE IS BEING FOLLOWED BY SOME CREATURES ONLY HE WOULD KNOW!" yells a boy about 15 in an orange T-shirt that says _Camp Half-Blood _on it.

"What!" screams Lance in which he runs harder.

"There is a creature behind you!" yells the boy.

"That is very reassuring!" yells Lance

"You ignorant creatures!" yells Lance as he grabs a wave and throws it behind him. He did not realize but it turned into a hurricane which shot powerful blade of wind and water, no one can get her unless they are out of the barrier.

"Shoot man, what was that? I mean you cut those monsters down." asks the boy.

"Well I do not know, honestly." he replies.

"Well, Come here my boy what do we have here, come follow me, you will find some insane thing don't think you are dreaming because everything is real." says the boy.

"What is your name?" asks Lance.

"May I ask you first?" asks the boy.

"My name is Lance Jackson, son of Percy Jackson and Annebeth Jackson daughter of Athena." Lance says confidently.

"My gods are you Lance Jackson holly St. George, I am Bartholomew Grace son of Thalia Di Angelo." says the boy named Bartholomew.

"This is Chiron you will notice he is a centaur do not scream but he has lived for thousands of years so he knows everything, He will guide you." says Bartholomew.

"Okay." he replies as they reach the centaur's house.

"Merry Chuck Norris and Arnold Schwarzenegger are brothers!" yells Lance as he sees Chiron.

**Chapter ll**

**Bartholomew**

* * *

My day was doing great I stood guard reading the _Artemis Fowl _novel, then some new demigod, son of Percy Jackson and Annebeth Jackson, just walked up being followed by what Chiron called _Maenads. _We learned in class that Maenads were just followers of Dionysus. Strange. Maybe he stole their wine. He proclaims that his name is Lance. Then, he threw a hurricane which would have annihilated him if he was not related to Poseidon.

So before we get to what is now, let me tell you what happened before all of my days at camp:

"Get up breakfast is ready!" yells my mom.

"Alright I'll be up...in ten minutes!" replies the ever so sleepy Bartholomew.

"Oh get up!" says my father, in the process of getting me up he threw me directly in my chair at the dining table. Wow did that feel like being frozen in a glacier.

"Okay what is for breakfast, I hope it is worth being thrown HEMMM! he says.

"Oh just the same old endless amount of chai pancakes!" his mom replies.

"Awesomeness! give me some of those!" he kinda squeals like a teenage girl.

After breakfast I was attacked by a man who was creepy, but he told me who he was and I almost fainted. He was Zeus.

He told me the end of Olympus is going to once again fall. I thought_: wow what is this man going to do with me._ He also told me I was a huge part in the next new prophecy, that instead of four or eight demigods, it is 20 of us. I am one of the trios (there is only one group with 2 people) followed by two people I would meet in a month or so. Great just great. So after he "puffed" away I tried to translate to my mom but then a pale man with a suit "puffed" right in front of me and once again just another prophecy update: Hello I am Hades god of the depths of the underworld, I am telling you that only two will die in the process." he winks and "poofs" away. That is not very motivational. So just another story to tell both my mom and dad. Finally, I reach my mom though she is arguing with one with an aura that makes me want to punch him. Ares. I just back away and run to tell my father.

"Ah! what do you want!" yelled my dad as we run into each other.

"I just met two guys who called themselves gods!" Bartholomew said.

"Hmm what were their names?" he asked.

"Well one said that he was Zeus and he said that twenty demigods will answer this prophecy in which I am one of them. I am one of the trios. The other guy said he was Hades, he said that only two would die. Yay!" Bartholomew

"Interesting, do you know what they are or even what you are?" he asked.

"Well, they said that they were supposedly gods. I thought that gods weren't alive or even existed." he replied. "I think I might be what they called demigods though, what the on this insane world are demigods?" he asked

"Well demigods are children of gods who have children with mortals. Thy is a demigod and so is your mother." my father replied.

"Um...do you know that guy who is arguing with my mother?" Bartholomew asked

"I think he might be Ares god of war because you see that aura purposely makes people angry so he can have a fight. Legitimately. I shall go out there, you stay here call the police if anything bad happens." he said

So then my father goes downwards toward them. This is what I for the most part heard:

"Ares what on earth are you doing here you angering jerk." yelled my dad.

"Oh shut it Nico Di Angelo, this conversation does not provoke war. Nor is Slenderman coming!" the god yelled.

"Well maybe you should leave because I shall not leave in any way shape or form. It's my house!" he screamed

"Why then. Just why would you be in my house screaming at my wife?" my dad asked.

"Please don't fight him, honey." my mother said.

_Wow_ is all of which I can think.

"The reason is to tell... you that your son has to leave to either camp Jupiter or camp Half-Blood." Ares replied.

"And why is that?" he asked.

"Because your house is isolated by haywire automatons" Ares said.

"Oh...okau then get out of my house."my dad said

"Alright good luck fighting those guys." Ares said as he left.

"Bartholomew!" my mom screamed.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Get down here." she replied.

"Okay what would you like for me to do?" I said

"Well just watch us for now." she replies.

After that my mom and dad walked out of the house. This is what happened:

My mom took out a shield and it looked as if Medusa's head glued on it. Optical illusions really can scare people after all. Then, she pulled out a spearish-type thing, My father well, he just popped an undead dragon out of the ground. Dang, my parents are brutal. As they see one my father's dragon threw his tail and smashed the automaton. Another, my mom shot a lightning bolt out of the sk and exploded and area of effect in which destroyed all the other four or five. awesome!

So after all of that fun they yelled for me and we drove to New York, Manhattan. Camp Half-Blood it is.

**Chapter 111As I was talking with Chiron and Bartholomew randomly a boy busted through the door all cut up.**

**Lance**

* * *

As I was talking with Chiron and Bartholomew randomly a boy busted through the door all cut up, he might be Native American.

"Who on this world are you?" Chiron and Lance yells simultaneously.

"I am some guy who need medical help desperately!" he yells.

"Okay, just tell me who you are and I shall bring you to a medical person." Chiron says.

"I am Irving Aaron." The boy replies

"What is that on your head!" Lance cries as a sign pops atop his head that look a bit like: 水, 風, 火, and 土.

"That is the marking of Aether, the four symbols mean water, wind, fire, and earth." Chiron says "The amount of these children are extremely scarce almost extinct. We don't even have a cabin for you are you going to stay after you get cured Irving?" Chiron asks.

"Yes." Irving replies.

"Then I shall get Jon to build you a cabin." Chiron says.

**Chapter IV**

**Irving**

* * *

My day was absolutely positively horrid. I was chased by automatons, zombies, gorgons, cyclops, giants, titans, and well , I found out that my parents died. Yay! Then, I got kicked out of school. Then, I lost my home. Then, I got sent to a orphanage and got insulted because of my name. Great.

Then I'd gotten sent to camp Half-Blood by some random guy but half way there he perished by a random arrow.

p.s. we are back in the present.

"Alright Irving, come with me." Chiron says" Oh you, Bartholomew tour Lance around and put him in the Poseidon/Athena cabin.

As we were walking many people around the camp dropped everything and just plain out stared at me. Everything when black.

**Chapter V**

**Lance**

* * *

As we are walking you may notice that there are many happy demi-people playing and doing good thing but when you go near your cabin it is deserted now, you are alone." Bartholomew says.

"Well then very helpful." Lance says.

"A good thing is that you are next to a sanatorium if you go insane." says Bartholomew.

"Wow yay!" Lance says sarcastically.

"Here is your cabin." He says "Here is a pamphlet for your classes and all."

"Okay I shall be seeing you later." Lance says.

"See ya." Bartholomew says.

As he walks away I notice some kids engaging me.

"Hello I have ze most outhreagoues athsent, are you ze newcomaer I am hearling abouyt?" (sorry trying to imitate a French accent) ?" some guy asks.

"Ummmmmmmm okay?" I say questionably. "Who the Marlin are you?"

"Vell I am Quincy Lafayette, son of ze goddess of love." he replies.

"You're quite the charmer." Lance says sarcastically.

"Vell I'd be seeing vyou lataer." the Frenchmen says.

**Later on in the day:**

"Wake up!" a boy yells at me.

"Okay, what is a matter?" Lance asks.

"There is an attack Irving was just knocked unconscious all of a sudden!' he yells.

"Okay then"

And I run outside and just then an ax hits the boy and he just falls.

"Ah" I run around and see a bunch of these snakey women and Laestrygonian giants smashing building. Good morning. Quincy is running around hacking automatons and every swipe there was a pattern:

1. swipe

2. brush hair etc.

Okay then. I grab a celestial bronze mace but then a maenad shoot an arrow at it and it gets stuck in the chamberish area. So I grab the throwing ax and well it hits someone (hopefully not a camper). Then of all the wonders I have seen throughout my insane life I see Irving attacking Chiron and Bartholomew at the same time. He throws water and wind as he pull the Earth towards him making a tsunami/earthquake thingy madoodle, then fire starts burning around me. I might be hearing voices coming through the fire even. All I think is "Oh holly Poseidon help me with some water hear please?". Some water swishes the fire away but I land on a horrible sight: the camp is destroyed and almost everyone on both monsters and demigods have deceased. Only eight remain of the Greek camp (so sorry camp Half-Blood I really love you, just need to make a good story ):

6. Dionysus(long story)

7. an Apollo kid

8. Jon a Hephaestus kid

So pretty much we got up and had a meeting.

**Chapter** **VI****  
**

**Quincy**

* * *

My veek vas fine until I giantiths attack bulsted out, Pretty much vone hundred eighty demigods vere annihilated only 6 lemained. So ve talked and zis is vat ve came up vith:

"Well you 6 are going to go on a quest!" Dionysus said.

"Thank you very much." Lance said as he rolled his eyes.

"Set forth to New Rome." Chiron said.

"Okay but what will we do for this quest?" Irving asked.

"Make an alliance with them and go to the center of the earth." replied Chiron.

"Great now how in zis vorld are ve going to do zat?" Quincy said.

"You get the Roman demigods to fire you up one of those torpedo launcher repeatedly to the middle of the Earth." Chiron said (probably for ze lacking of bettaer telms).

"Alright." Bartholomew said "We are headed to New Rome!" he yelled.

So at is vat happened at the happy meeting so ve are back to ze plesent.

**Chapter VII**

**Bartholomew**

* * *

As we take a special device I think Irving discovered the elevator music and he stabbed the radio with his imperial gold sword. Man did I hate that ride because i had to stand next to Quincy for six hours waiting with zero entertainment other than speaking but nothing to happy or even alright to talk about was on mind. Then, Jon our engineer managed to hack into the device and just so happened to make us speed up about another ten hours.

"Alright we are at New Rome!" he yells.

"Yay! finally!" Quincy says like I'm the problem.

We run in and we get welcomed by man people. Wow! has the generations changed.

"Hello I am the praetor of this camp, why are you in thou's presence?" the praetor asks.

"Our camp was destroyed and we need assistance on one thing of your." Lance yells.

"Ah you must be a son of Percy Jackson eh?" my mother and father said you were the hero of most recent great prophecy." the praetor says.

"Indeed and I presume you are the son and Frank Zhang and Hazel Zhang (originally Levesque)?" Lance asks.

"Yes how do you like the city of new Rome?" she asks. She is kind of funny being a son of an African American girl and a Chinese Canadian boy.

"It's quite great now we need something that can get us into the center of the Earth." Lance says.

"Okay head over that way than go to Terminus." she replies."But first come with me we shall speak of our guidelines and culture." the praetor says

"Okay by the way what is your name?" I ask.

"Oh my name is Peizhi it mean respectful in Chinese." she replies.

We all walk and end up talking to a statue that has zero limbs at all but insisted that he was slapping me. Wow that is a sad god. He is the god of boundaries. We reach the huge town and we shop in various stores we talk a lot about everything that happened throughout our histories. All of a sudden she started talking about remuneration of the workers Then it was the point where she sent us off to the place with all of the machinery and one was just perfect. After we said our good byes and all that stuff we got on and dug but Irving half way through he just made a tunnel through his elemental skills so we had a perfect pathway. We hit the the center and surprisingly it wasn't liquid iron or a tropical island it was a desert! Kind of logical actually. All of a sudden fire erupted and burns everyone half to death but Irving once again shut it off. Then some ice golems and ice ninjas turned the desert into a frozen Siberian cave so we are being beaten up by ice ninjas and golems.

**Chapter VIII**

**Irving**

****I make a lava sword and give everyone flaming swords so practically everyone just threw their swords but that only knocked out 50% of the random enemies. I yelled"THIS IS SPARTA!" as uasuall. I started slashing gashes in ninjas and basically just turned all the ice and it trapped everyone in stone. Then, the ice giant(always needs a giant XD) came out and I created a stone golem. That turned out great, my golem was destroyed in about five minutes. So I pulled the lava golem. That turned out better, pretty much my bro threw some lava at the giant and he lost half his body which he just turned to snow. Pretty! So we pretty much packed up and left. We went to New Rome.

**Chapter IX**

**Lance**

****We all had a feast even though they didn't really even realize that we saved the world. I've got a girlfriend, pretty much all of the normal happy stuff that would happen when you save the world.

"Now there is more to this quest I don't know about but Ares came and told me 20 demigods is necessary for this quest." Lance says.

"Well let's hope we aren't in it for a while." says Irving.

_**The end**_

_**The end**_


End file.
